Lil's dirty little secrets
by lantern92
Summary: Lil learns that it's never a good thing to hide a secret, especially if there is more than one...
1. I'm fine

**i dont own any of the intellectual property on All Grown Up/Rugrats**

lillian Deville was late for class. again.

it had been such a horrible 1st week of 11th grade for her, but at least it was a thursday - close to saturday then she could relax and recollect herself. she had

not noticed that she had been running through the hallway when she was spotted by a figure with a sash written 'hallway monitor' and a hand held up for her

to stop...

"c'mon harold, i know its your job and everything but cant you just let me through this one time?" lil begged, tucking in her blouse into her pleated grey school

skirt, and tying her semi-dyed hair up into a ponytail with a bright lime scrunchie.

"no ways lil. i mean, i would," he said, writing her name down in his notepad. "but this is the third time this week."

"agh," lil said,making sure her blazer was on right. her attempt to personalize the private school uniform worked really well and it resulted in a string of lil-

copycats throughout the whole highschool. "fine!"

she walked the rest of the way madly, wondering what was going on with her waking up so late and feeling an uneasy sensation in the pit of her stomach like

fear as she knocked on room 3R's door. math. her least favorite subject.

as soon as the teacher allowed her to come inside, lil walked in, rubbing her upper arm in shame.

"i'm sorry i'm late i- uhm, missed the bus," she tried to whisper so that the deathly silent room of people trying to hear her wouldn't listen in on her pathetic,

completely fake excuse.

"lillian, take a seat, but don't make it a habit especially not in _my_ class," mr farrole said. she smiled thankfully and headed to the back of the class, taking her

usual seat next to tommy.

"you ok?" he asked as she took out a textbook and pen.

"yea," she said, trying really hard not looking at him.

"but you don't look so-"

she held up a hand for him to stop talking. "i'm okay pickles. geez."

she felt bad for rudely telling him off like that, he was, after all just looking out for her.

she knew he had had a huge crush on her since 7th grade and she knew he would be stealing glances at her throughout the class but she couldn't allow herself to feel anything for him.

she really really liked him, but didn't want to ruin their friend circle dynamic. it was always an unwritten rule that no one would date anyone from the pack... and she was following rules. for once. also, her best friend had a massive thing for tommy and lil was anything but a backstabbing friend.

it was a long a very boring class on derivatives, but luckily she had made it through it without falling asleep. and there were 9 minutes left til the next class, PE where she would get to play soccer, her first love.

as she was packing up her books to watch the clock in boredom, a note landed on her desk; she looked around to see who had thrown it and spotted tommy

smiling sheepishly at her.

she opened the mashed up note.. "cute hair:)" and grinned, remembering how she had nearly lost her mind looking for a scrunchie and settled on the lime 80's

scrunchie her mom used to wear then the bell rang.

"i dont get it lil," kimi finster whined in the changing room as they got ready for 4th period PE together. "i even watched all those film noir movies that he likes

so much to try and make conversation, but it just feels weird."

lil rolled her eyes. kimi had a crush on tommy, but she was like the only person who didn't know tommy had been 'secretly' flirting with lil for quite a while now.

as a good friend, lil tried to keep it to herself, and not shatter her best friend's heart. especially after she put in so much effort into being the "girl of tommy's

dreams" by shortening her already short skirt by 4inches (much to Kira, Chuckie and Chas's dismay), getting up extra early to curl her hair and do her makeup,

getting fake lashes and at some point in her life, just deciding not to wear any underwear, just in case she needed to "bend over" in front of him.

"you shouldnt be changing this much about yourself for a guy, babe," lil said. they had affectionate pet names that neither minded being called.

"buuuuut i like him! SOOOO MUCH" kimi cried, dramatically burying her head in her hands. "OH! i should ask him to go with me to the dance in 2 weeks!"

"Uhhm, yeah..." lil winced at that idea, was she really willing to let it get that far and suffer for her bff? "what if he.. you know-?"

"refuses?" kimi asked with a grin. it both confused and scared lil a bit. "oh, he wont... even if he does my plan b is to do the deed at the after party at their

place"

the PE teacher blew her whistle and the girls quickened their pace.

lil had a shocked look on her face " like seducing him?"

kimi looked at her and shrugged "relax babe, i have this all planned out."

"uh-uh, i know ive said this a lot but this is a really bad idea if it has to come to that. what happened to losing the v to someone who loves you,

someone you've been with for a while? we promised!" she held up the mood rind she was wearing on her index finger. "remember this?!"

"i know thats why im telling you, i need you to be on board with this."

"no kimi, if he breaks your heart i'll have to pick up the pieces and i hate seeing you so upset. remember Z? yea i thought so, you dont want a part 2 of that do

you?"

kimi sighed frustratedly. "whatever lil. i'm 16, not 10... i can handle rejection."

"no you cant," lil said smugly, starting to walk out of the changing rooms.

it was just before lunch and lil had saved a table for the tommy and phil. kimi was at the nurses office because she had injured her leg. she popped 3 ibrufens

and downed her milk, too tired and a migraine torturing her. she rubbed her head and realised that she had a bump on it. how she had not felt it was strange.

flashbacks of tuesday flashed in her head and she shook it off, her heart skipping a beat when tommy and her brother walked into the cafeteria. she crossed

her legs, feeling a slight tingle on her thighs that she had learnt to give into the past couple of months.

"Deville!"

lil nearly fainted.

"what the hell angelica!" she said, clutching her chest. "thanks for nearly killing me."

"well, you're doing a pretty good job of that yourself," she said, sipping her soda.

angelica pickles was 18 and she literally ruled the school with an iron fist. currently there were 4 rumors going around about her sleeping with a teacher,

having an abortion, paying people to do her work for her and possibly not graduating at the end of the year. but as 'stupid' as she 'looked' she was really

smart, acing a straight b point average and headed to princeton to study psychology, politics and literature the following year, courtesy of her mother's handy

p.a., jonathan, her extracurricula activities and blackmailing of teachers for them to write about what an absolute pleasure she was. she was also currently dating

chuckie finster who was in the same grade (skipped one due to his intelligence) and had somewhat become a resident hottie over the years.

"what do you want?" lil asked, raising an eyebrow.

"i saw you last night," angelica said. "taking x..."

lil gasped. "i was at home."

"please. my friend manages that club you and that possey of sluts went with, including wally.. i saw you all, dont even lie to me." angelica taunted. "but

whatever, i just wanted to make sure you hadn't killed yourself for my cousin's sake."

"what? tommy?"

the blonde shook her head. "yea yea, i know that too. everyone does. you guys make iit so obviious, especially him - i swear he has a shrine of you at his

house somewhere."

she laughed then added "oh..if y'all are looking for tickets for saturday's gig, i got em"

as usual, angelica was trying to sell her tickets to a party lil would refuse to go to then cave in last minute, end up at with a fake id and hook up with a guy

twice her age. more flashbacks from tuesday day hit her as if it had just happened.

"you got what?" chuckie asked, approaching the girls with his hands in his jeans.

"oh, girl stuff. that time of the month _again_." angelica said, getting up.

"ah, i see. hey lil," chuckie said, waving, a friendly smile pasted on his face. "where's everyone?"

lil nodded to the line and added a fake smile, forgetting to tell chuckie about his sister because she was seriously feeling tempted to hussle money for the party.

"are you ok?" he asked lil. she nodded.

"so anyway, i hope the cramps ease up lillie...!" angelica said in a raised tone, taking chuckie's hand. "wanna go make out?"

as soon as angelica mentioned cramps, chuckie's worried expression eased up and he nodded in agreement.

"err," he said, blushing slightly at angelica's forwardness. she whispered something in his ears. "tell tommy and phil i'll catch up with them later hey lil."

"cool!" lil said trying to avoid the massive display of affection that angelica and chuckie were showering on each other. "you guys need a room asap."

phil and tommy later walked over to the table as chuckie and angelica rushed out, struggling to keep their hands and lips off each other.

"yup, he's sprung," phil said, noting them leave.

/


	2. Its called growing up

**All intellectual property other than the plot mentioned in this chapter doesn't belong to me.**

Lillian was walking home from school, feeling like her life was in shambles.

She had her Beats by Dre in and was listening to alternative rock and occasionally, rap. About a quarter of the distance away from school, the music started to sound like noise. Loud, unpleasant noise but she left her headphones on so that noone would bother her.

**/flashback/**

**2 months back...**

"**agh, this skirt keeps bunching up in places skirts shouldn't bunch up!" wally complained.**

**Lil and wally had gotten their hands on fake ids to get into one of the hottest clubs in town.**

**College kids were going to be there.**

**And even better, rumor had it that socialites and all the filthy rich people were going to be too.**

"**here, let me look at it," lil offered. She fixed it with a paper clip that was in her purse.**

"**whoa," wally said as lil finished. "i can ****_feel_**** the difference! Awesome! Thanks lil.. and why do you even have a paper clip in your purse?"**

**lil shrugged "this kinda stuff happens to me all the time. I even have a sewing machine in there in case of emergencies."**

**wally giggled, then realised something "i got tim's number."**

"**what? No wally, we said we'd ****_try _****it just once...!" lil half complained, half looked forward to.**

"**c'mon lillian dont be such a wet towel, I mean how many 11****th**** graders do you see around here?" she asked. "this is a huge deal if you wanna get the cool-status rep."**

"**it's ****_wet blanket _****wallaby. Gosh read a book," lil said, crossing her arms.**

"**whatever, and ****_it's W-A-L-L-Y, _****you know I hate it when people call me that" wally said. "if you dont want it's cool, you can remain being a loser like your dork brother."**

**lil's face flushed. She really disliked it when anyone but her talked bad about phillip.**

"**you do know you guys dated for most of your tween years right," lil pointed out in a calm, angry way.**

"**i didnt know any better," wally pointed out. "now, are we going in or not?"**

**/**

**the club was vibrant and loud and packed but still spacious, classy and clean.**

**Lil loved its vibe, everyone was cheery. And drunk. Well, mostly everyone.**

**The little fight with wally had ended as soon as it had started.**

**She didnt want the only person there for her to be angry at her, so she gave in and decided that she'd go with the flow no matter what happened with tim.**

"**i'm gonna get us drinks!" wally yelled over the music, swaying her hips to the music.**

**Lil nodded, she had perched on a couch by the side of the club. Wally wasnt gone for 3minutes when an older, cute guy sat next to her.**

"**hey- do I know you?" he asked her.**

**At first lil didnt think he was talking to her, but she realized she was on the only person on the couch..**

"**oh! Haha, uhm, I ****_really _****dont think so!" she yelled a bit too loud at him.**

**He grinned, looking like he was looking her over with some intention.**

"**maybe.. its just you looked so beautiful. I was standing way over in that corner when I saw you! I'm kev by the way" he said, his lips practically touching her ear.**

**Lil blushed. "hi, im lil."**

**Wally returned with two alcoholic drinks in her hand before lil could think of something flirty to say (thank goodness! She was frozen). And much to lil's delight, wally had brought tim along too.**

"**oh hi peaches" tim said, winking at lil.**

"**tim," lil said, clearly unenthusiastically.**

**The guys greeted each other like they were friends, and lil realized that everyone in here probably knew everyone else. Made her feel a bit off place.**

**As soon as lil had started drinking, she felt her head spin and lightheadedness that was strangely relaxing.**

"**so, what do you do?" the guy asked her.**

**Lil could have sworn she heard something else, but decided on just replying "yes."**

**tim snickered at how wasted lil was becoming and wally felt quite embarresed cause of her friend's bahavior.**

"**uhm lillie and I need to go powder up," wally said, sounding rushed.**

**As soon as they were in the bathrooms, wally went off on lil.**

"**lil what the heck! Do you know who that is?" wally shook her friend "that's kev dieya, star quaterback at the college uptown! And he clearly likes you, you didnt even have that much to drink!"**

"**i'm at the zoo," lil giggled, leaning against the bathroom wall.**

"**agh!" wally sighed frustratedly. "here, take this.."**

**lil took a bright pink pill from her. "what is this?!" she asked ****_after _****she took it.**

"**XTC.."**

"**oh..wait- tim!" lil yelled. "wall-"**

"**no,, shut up. Its gonna make you feel more like yourself. Trust me." wally said.**

"**oh," lil giggled. "ok!"**

**/end of flashback/**

there was a hand on lil's shoulder, and she scram.

"hey relax!" tommy said. "it's just me."

"fudge, tommy. Don't scare me like that!" lil said, switching her music off and removing the headphones. "what is with you pickles?"

"huh?" tommy asked, missing the little personal inside joke. First angelica and now tommy. Uncanny.

"sorry, thought I was being discreet," he added.

He had his trusty cam pointed at her, its little red light was on, recording her every move.

"can you please turn that thing off?" lil asked. "i'd rather not be attacked by papparazi – literally."

tommy smirked, switching it off and putting it away.

"so, why aren't you on the bus today?" he asked.

"i need time to myself.. and air." she said.

"right, couldnt take phil's farts on the bus too could ya?" tommy said.

Lil smiled, shrugging and folding her arms.

They walked in silence for a couple of seconds which felt like awkward hours to lil. It all used to be so easy between them. But their chemistry turned into long moments of weirdness lately.

"you going to the dance in a coupla weeks?" tommy finally plucked the courage to ask.

Lil was watching the ground in front of her like she was tracking for a coin. He was making her feel nervous. And as soon as he asked, she knew what was next.. _wanna go together?_

"well, I dont know. But I really dont feel up to it," she lied.

This was going to be the biggest night of the 11th grade class and she was just not going to be there _by choice_? It didnt even make sense in her head!

"oh," tommy said disappointed. "want me to keep you company then?"

lil smiled and felt a warm buzz in her body. He sure was persistent!

"thanks tommy, but, you cant be serious about missing the biggest event this year for me, can you?" she asked.

"it wouldnt be the same, I mean, just in case you feel lonely and stuff. But why?" he asked. "...have you been feeling alright these last coupla months?"

she looked up at him to see his concerned eyes searching hers like he was going to die of anxiety from asking her that. Probably took a lot of guts to work up.

"tommy, I told you i'm fine," she said.

"that's not what phil told me," he replied.

"what? Phil doesn't know anything about me."

tommy stopped talking like he was looking for the right words to say. He probably didnt want to drag phil into one of his battles.

"hey, wanna go sit by the tree swing? For old time's sake?" he suggested.

She glanced at the swing set that they always used to sit and talk on ever since they were 12. she suspected that that was how she knew she like _liked_ him... all their after school rendezvouses, just the two of them when they discovered they could easily confide in each other about things that were bothering them. It felt like their spot. She nodded, preferring to delay her arrival back home.

"i know you've been hanging out with the wrong crowd lil," tommy finally blurted out.

Her eyebrows furrowed. "so now we're back on the swing of truth huh?" she joked, pushing herself forward so she could sway back and forth on the set.

Tommy was sitting quietly, almost like he was nervous.

"i hang out with wally, you've known her since she was 10," she said. "barely any trouble."

"please. Everyone knows wally's been rebellious since 13 after her parents split – I feel like – well, err..."

lil bit her lip, slowing the swing down and feeling the mood change. Drama here she comes.

"like?" she asked.

"like she's taking you down with her," tommy confessed. "you know as well as I do that she's bad news lil. Drinking, partying late, smoking...?"

lil bit her lip. Busted.

"no offense tommy, but who I hang around is my business, not yours." she said, finally stopping.

"i know, but in some way, its changing_ you_," he said. "i miss the old lil."

and as if he just caught him saying something he shouldn't, he rushed to say "we all do..."

the look on his face was sincere and caring. He clearly wanted to help her, but the past year was just too messed up even for the great and fearless tommy to fix and it made her want to cry. She regretted it all so much but didn't know how to stop or where to start, maybe this was her chance?

"it's called growing up," lil heard herself say.

And as if she was on autopilot, she got off the swing and fast-walked back home, fighting every urge she had to start running.

"Lil!" tommy called.

But soon, when she realized that he hadn't followed her, she did. That would not be like him. And also, creeper much. She guessed he figured she needed space to think and recollect herself?

A tear dropped from the corner of her eye when she realized that she had rejected both tommy's 'near proposal' to the dance, his date offer _and_ his help to get out of the mess of a life she had made.

/


	3. Shaky legs

**hey all! you know the drill, i own none of the copyrighted names that may come up in my stories, except for the plot. thats originally mine :) if anyone has any ideas to incorporate into the story, you can post them in the review section and i'll find a way to put it in provided it fits the plot! **

**peace&love,xx -lantern92**

At last.. the weekend!

Lil was forbidden by her mother to go to yet another "sleepover" at wally's because there was going to be a BBQ at the finster's.

Howard was trying to console and tell her how important it is to go to lil as she sulked with her headphones on; but all she was hearing was loud, angry music about wanting to run away. He kissed her on the cheek and they all boarded the car to leave.

Phil was on his portable gamer and betty was talking about the latest scandal at work.

Lil was starting to feel like she didnt belong anywhere but the club. Her family annoyed her. Her friends annoyed her. Sometimes she got annoyed at herself too. the past year had shown her a whole different breed of people who she felt were more like her than everyone she grew up around.

her epiphany was interrupted, they were there. so soon. but then again what did she expect, the finsters lived a block away since all the teens were literally babies. They only drove there cause they couldnt carry everything all the way. they'd probably look stupid and someone would no doubt break their back - howard.

Betty and howard had gone all out. They took bbq's quite seriously, and lil knew that half of the food they brought was gonna turn into leftovers for at least two weeks.

The grownups were in the kitchen talking excitedly as lil and phil finished offloading the meat, salads and pre-prepared meals.

"so, whats getting your panties in a bunch?" kimi asked lil, taking a seat next to her by the pool on the porch. She sounded jovial and like she actually wanted to be there.

Lil shrugged.

"didn't wanna be here huh, me too," kimi consoled her. "at least you got me babe!"

"really, you didnt wanna come?" lil asked with a sarcastic look painted on her face. "you live here."

"lol, you know what I mean, thought this would be a good time to talk to tommy," kimi said, looking out into the large yard where tommy, phil and chuckie were playing football. Dil was in the pool, splashing away and not being bothered by the fact that he was the only person who was swimming.

Susie and angelica were inside watching the latest episode of their favorite teen heartbreak series, occassionally arguing about literally anything. Harold had tagged along, as he had always done with susie and angelica. The three of them were completely different people but they'd somehow made their quirky friendship work over the years.

"and he's been looking over this side!" kimi said happily. "i think he's ey-lirting."

"eyelirting?"

"yeah, eye-flirting. Read it in seventeen. Guys do it all the time," kimi informed lil.

Memories of the swing flashed in lils mind. She knew tommy would be upset, and she was trying to avoid him as much as possible. And if contact _had_ to be made, she would prefer it happen in a group. she met his gaze like four time. he looked like he was feeling a whole range of emotions that didnt even have names. lil couldnt place it. she was hurt and wanted to apologize, but figured the further away he was from her, the safer she was from liking him. he still looked like he was going to approach her to "talk". he wasn't the shouting type so it wouldn't be explosive. maybe she'd tell her mom she was having mad cramps and needed to go home? ... _good idea_ she thought to herself.

The ball zoomed past lil so close she smelt it and smashed through the living room window near her; susie, angelica _and_ harold screaming like a crazy people as glass flew everywhere inside and out.

Phil swore.

"great!" chuckie threw his arms up. "i'm deadmeat."

the adults were by the porch in 2 seconds.

"chuckie?!"chas demanded.

"it was me, sorry!" phil said before chuckie took the fall like the good friend he was. "guess I dont know my own strenth... but tommy was _suppose_ to catch it!"

tommy shot a glance at phil "what? i was over there! not by the window!"

"omg, lil your hurt!" kimi scram.

lil suddenly noticed that she hadnt registered any pain on her arm from the shattered glass that had cut through her, then pretended to be suffering. fate was playing out well! now she had an excuse to leave the BBQ.

Lil looked at her arm, it looked bad with all that blood and glass.

"thats enough young man!" betty said sternly to phil. "you boys better apologise and clean this mess up, lil we're taking you to the hospital for stitches. Lets go."

her mom was angry. She knew better than to mess with her, talk back or refuse orders when she was in a state.

"i'll come with you," kimi offered.

After the boys apologized and the crowd dissipated, lil, kimi and betty drove to the closest hospital.

"you'll be ok, alright honey?" betty said. "that looks pretty bad."

"it hurts mom," she lied. Truth was, she didnt feel anything but a sting every now and then.. and what if the doctor found some traces of drugs in her bloodstream and eventually about her little club escapades with wally? And her mom is there?!_ Ok, time to panic_ lil told herself.

"mom, I'd rather just go in myself," lil told her mother shyly.

"sweetheart, its no problem. You can squeeze both kimi and i's hands if you get scared," betty said.

"no, think i'd be more comfortable without anyone there," she said. "it's nothing personal. Thanks for coming with kimi."

kimi smiled reassuringly.

"well, if you insist. We'll be outside when you need us," her mother said.

"'_when'_?"

"_if"_ betty said, laughing nervously. She was clearly worried for her daughter. The maternal side of her was probably flipping out and lil could tell it took a lot from her to allow lil to go in by herself.

After they filled in forms and had some tests done, an old doctor came out to the waiting room and called lil's name.

" here!" betty litterally yelled.

Everyone looked at her.

"mom, _relax_..." lil said, blushing.

She kissed her daughter and hugged her gently, kimi rubbed her frien'd other arm.

"poor thing, you must be in so much pain," kimi said sadly.

"actually it doesn't hu-" she stopped herself. "i mean i am. It hurts reaaaal bad."

"this way please," the doctor said.

/

in a strange way, lil kinda liked hospitals. But seeing people sick freaked her out. And she was freaking out.

"okaay," the doctor said. "miss deville, i'm doctor richardson. I've taken a look at your chart and everything seems fine but it seems your blood pressure isnt conducive for the baby -"

"wait, whoaaa there. _what!_? What baby?" lil interupted.

It dawned on the doctor's face what was happening.

"well, miss deville, the blood tests done reveal that you're pregnant. About 2months along," he explained slowly like she was a toddler.

lil was shocked. She didnt know what to think or feel. Actually, she felt more numb than anything.

"but, i'm just a kid," lil said, feeling like crying. "i dont understand...?"

"there are many options, miss deville and you can talk to our specialist counselors here if you feel the need to," he was saying. It felt like she was in a dark room, just hearing a voice but she wasnt presently there.

"i want an abortion," she said suddenly.

"miss deville, it doesnt-"

"_now_," she said, feeling tears well up in her eyes.

"there is protocol you need to follow, but after having some time to calm down and talk to someone about this," the old doctor was saying. "perhaps, the baby's father?"

**/flashback/**

**after taking the ecstasy, lil ****_was_**** feeling much like herself. A more improved version of herself.**

**She felt like she could do literally anything and she was indestructible.**

**Kev's eyes perked up when the girls came back.**

"**all powdered up!" lil said, smiling at kev.**

**He smiled at her and nodded.**

"**where were we?" she asked kev.**

"**uhm," kev said, a bit distracted by the sudden joyful lillian he was looking at. Pleasantly surprised. "what are you doing."**

"**talking to you silly," she said, giggling and rubbing her hand on his thigh.**

**He grinned and tim and him exchanged looks. Wally smiled, glad to have lil back. Or at least a better version of her. Lil the clubber. The lil she liked most.**

"**no, I mean, with your life?" kev cleared up.**

"**oh, haha. You should have just said!" lil said, seductively touching him like she had seen in the movies. And her parents always said she couldnt learn anything from them, pssht!**

"**i've just started college in the uk," lil said. "cambridge."**

**this time, tim and wally exhcanged looks.**

"**cambridge huh?" kev asked. "how come you dont have that sexy british accent then?"**

**lil shrugged. "i dont need an accent to be sexy."**

"**that. is. True" kev said, biting his lip as lil kept touching him. "what are you majoring in?"**

"**chemistry," lil lied yet again. It was building up, but she didnt care. She wanted to be someone else than boring old 16 year old lillian deville for once.**

**They talked about the imaginary uk that lil had made up when kev suddenly whispered.**

"**hey wanna dance?" **

**she nodded, then winked at wally and tim who were high and having their 9****th**** drink.**

**The music was mellow, not the sort of thing lil was used to dancing to, but she found it easier when kev took her waist and turned her around, as they started grinding against each other sensually.**

"**i like you," he whispered in her ear. "a lot."**

**she smiled, her eyes closed. He was literally holding her up. Her heels, the drinks and ecstasy had done nothing to help her stand on her own two feet.**

"**i like you too," lil said, feeling a tingling feeling then being turned around. "too much."**

**he laughed, his chest vibrating on hers and making lil feel a more powerful attraction develop as a result of the confession.**

"**lets get out of here," he offered, she nodded.**

**When they were by his SUV, lil hit him hard with a kiss. He smiled, looked into her eyes and started tracing kisses on her neck. It was a chilly night, but the heated making out session was sure warming them up. She momentarily snapped back to her senses when she realised that she was a virgin, and her and kimi had made a pact, but damn, the way kev was making her feel. It was something she had always wanted...**

**he opened the backseat door and laid her there, starting to go down on her. ****_What am I doing? What am I DOING?_**

"**relax" she heard wally's voice in her head.**

_**This is wrong, so wrong!**_

"**lil, shut up," wally again, this time theres a mental image of her standing with her hands on her hips.**

**She felt dizzy and lightheaded once more, but horny at the same time. She knew she wanted to but like this? Kev was a great guy, plus he was literally guaranteered celeb status as soon as he left college. Anyone would want bragging rights on a hot guy like him. Maybe they'd even become a couple. She'd end up being the most popular girl in school and her rep would be perfect. Then noo more taking any bossy crap from wally or angelica.**

**And wasnt it wally who said one way to get over a guy was to get under another one, literally? No more thoughts of tommy pickles. Forever. Plus, who even gets pregnant on their first time? Noone she knew...**

**/end of flashback/**

"the father?" lil repeated. "i'll talk to him, but doctor, I dont understand. I didnt even have any symptoms. You know like skipped periods, morning sickness? Its not possible, and it was my first time."

"miss deville, some women dont have symptoms at all, and it is very possible to fall pregnant on the first time.. but the baby is healthy and fine, but as your health care professional I recommend that you stop taking drugs for your and the baby's safety." he concluded.

"are you gonna follow patient doctor confidentiality and not tell my parents?" she asked.

He nodded "trust me, I wont. alright now, this way for your stitches."

lil followed with shakey legs.

\


End file.
